


Вулкан и малышка

by van_Miaow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторым вещам суждено произойти. Для того, чтобы принять это, Чину потребовалось больше десяти лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вулкан и малышка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hawaii Five-O 2015.  
> Бета: their-law.  
> Иллюстрация Bri An [здесь](http://monalizetta.tumblr.com/post/114414846707)

Его семья — кровь и кость Гавайев. Никаких хаоле, чужаков — все только свои. Всегда. Десятилетие за десятилетием. 

Дедушки, бабушки, дяди, тёти, троюродные братья, двоюродные сёстры. И все любят большие праздники. 

Вспоминая шутку недавно переехавшего одноклассника: «Тринадцать двоюродных тёток — и все лезут в твою жизнь», Чин тихо посмеивается — метко подмечено. 

На лужайку у дома бабушки вынесли длинные столы. Где бы они не собирались, столы всё те же; наверное, когда ему стукнет шестьдесят, в торжественной атмосфере его примут в круг посвящённых в великую тайну мебели для вечеринок. 

Но пока ему восемнадцать. И не то чтобы это было действительно интересно. 

Чин рассеянно кивает и смотрит как десяток детей, словно стайка ярких птичек, носится по лужайке. 

Тётя Аламеа прерывает свой рассказ о важности правильного питания и внимательно разглядывает малышню. Делает резкий выпад и одним движением выдёргивает из толпы маленькую девочку. 

— Ты помнишь Коно, свою сестру? 

Девочка пытается вырваться, но её держат крепко (семья любит пошутить, что тётка может удержать не только дядю вдали от бара, но и кита вдали от воды). После двух попыток Коно смиряется и начинает пристально рассматривать Чина. 

Она не по-детски серьёзна, и на секунду Чину кажется, что он сдаёт важный экзамен. И от результата будет зависеть его будущее. 

Это второй раз, когда он видит Коно. В первый — она лежала в кроватке, и Чин думал, что с такой страшной девочкой он дружить бы не хотел. За последующие шесть лет он увидел не одного младенца и понял, что у всех есть шанс вырасти нормальными людьми. Даже у гусениц в пелёнках. 

Внезапно Коно смеётся и тянет руки вверх, показывая, что её нужно поднять. 

Немедленно. 

У Чина просто нет выбора. 

Она виснет на нем, как маленькая обезьянка, обхватывает за шею выпачканными чем-то ладонями и рассматривает уже вблизи. Довольно улыбается и тычет пальцем за его спину. 

— Я хочу посмотреть на то дерево! Мне кажется, что там прячется котёнок. 

— Тебя отнести? — Чин думает, что малышка привыкла командовать, так естественно у неё это получается. 

— Ну конечно. 

Чин извиняясь, улыбается тёте, и несёт свою ценную ношу к деревьям на краю поляны. Игривый шлепок по ягодицам он предпочитает игнорировать: в каждой семье есть немного озабоченная тётя. Или дядя. Так что им ещё повезло. 

— Какого цвета был котёнок? — спрашивает он. 

— Ты совсем глупенький? — слегка хмурится Коно. — Разве не понял, что котёнка я придумала? Большая тётя такая надоедливая. Она всё время пытается расчесать меня и говорит, что девочки не должны драться. Ведь они не мальчики. Но я всё равно не понимаю, почему нельзя. 

У Чина нет опыта в воспитании шестилетних девочек, но и промолчать невозможно. 

— Я думаю, что можно, — как можно нейтральнее говорит он. — Особенно если у тебя хорошо получается. Просто нужно делать это так, чтобы тётя не знала. 

— Ты хитрый, — смеётся Коно. — Я хочу кокосового молока. 

И дёргает его за волосы. 

Так как спасение котёнка уже не актуально, Чин сворачивает к столам, берёт для Коно кокос и, выбрав кресло подальше от толпы, со вздохом садится. Он никогда не думал, что шестилетние девочки такие тяжёлые. 

Коно ёрзает попой, устраивается удобнее. 

— Чем ты занимаешься? Ловишь рыбу, как дядя Мано? — она начинает пить молоко из красной трубочки, не отрывая от него взгляда. 

— Я буду полицейским, — отвечает Чин и пытается вынуть из её волос какой-то прутик. Тот крепко запутался, и выудить аккуратно не получается. 

— Можешь дёргать сильнее, — предлагает Коно, — я тебе разрешаю. 

— Только мне? — Чин выигрывает битву против природы и протягивает прутик Коно. 

— Да, только тебе, — прутику уделяется секунда внимания, после чего его вышвыривают куда-то в сторону стола. Чин уверен, что малявка целилась в коктейли для взрослых. — Потому что ты красивый, — объясняет свою доброту Коно. 

— Спасибо. Приятно это слышать от такой принцессы, как ты, — Чин знает, как польстить женщинам ещё с детского сада. 

— Не хочу быть принцессой! — его снова дёргают за волосы. — Они такие скучные! И их одевают в дурацкие платья. 

Коно отворачивается и возмущённо сопит. 

Или просто думает, что знает. 

— Малышка, тебе не нравится это платье? — беспомощно спрашивает он. 

— Да! — кивает Коно. — У всех девочек такие, а я хочу платье, как у Минни Маус. С кружочками. 

Чин судорожно вспоминает, кто такая Минни Маус и что это у неё за загадочное платье в кружок. А вспомнив, думает, что ему ещё рано так близко общаться с маленькими детьми. Понять, почему быть похожим на мышь — лучше, чем быть принцессой, очень сложно. 

— Думаю, у тебя обязательно будет такое платье, — говорит он. 

— Я поверю тебе, — успокаивается Коно и оставляет на его щеке липкий поцелуй. 

***

Мама считает, что он совсем забросил семью: приходит домой только поесть и поспать, а иногда только поспать. И что самое возмутительное — иногда вообще не приходит. 

— Когда ты последний раз проведывал бабушку? Ты даже пропустил юбилей дяди, — негодует она. — Я не хочу слышать никаких оправданий. Мы все идём на день рождения Коно. Ты же знаешь, что ты её любимый братик. 

Коно исполняется десять. И Чин действительно её любимый братик, хоть она видит его всего несколько раз в год. Удивительно, как редко можно встречаться с родными на небольшом острове, если всё время проводить в полицейском участке. 

Собравшись с силами, Чин проводит полвыходного в торговом центре. Выбравшись, он абсолютно вымотан — понимающие улыбки продавцов и собственное смущение ужасно нервируют. 

Нарядная, как кукла, и оттого недовольная Коно бросается к нему и просто выдирает подарок из его рук. Не обращая внимания на окружающих и забыв о манерах, она надрывает упаковку. 

Замирает, рассматривая содержимое, подлетает к Чину и обнимает его. 

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо шепчет она. 

— И я тебя, ребёнок, — слишком мягко для привычного себя отвечает Чин. 

— Иди за мной, — привычно командует Коно и прыгает по лестнице на второй этаж. Чин безропотно слушается, он уже знает, что все желания этой природной катастрофы лучше выполнять. 

Коно приводит его в свою комнату и убегает. 

На кровати кучей свалены учебники и тетради. Поверх — гордо лежит раскрытая примерно на средине большая книга. Чин поднимает её, чтобы посмотреть название. Кэролайн Кин. Что ж, не удивительно — стоит посоветовать дяде меньше говорить о работе дома. Зная Коно, можно поверить, что она с лёгкостью ввяжется в неприятности, пытаясь отыскать клад или найти убийцу. 

На столе возле открытого окна стоят фотографии в рамках — Дьюк Каханамоку с доской для сёрфинга, класс на школьной экскурсии, семейный портрет. И Чин с Коно на руках — кажется, снимок сделан на Рождество в прошлом году. 

— Смотри! — Коно сияет и не может устоять на месте от переполняющей её энергии. 

Она в красном платье в белый горошек. Удивительно, что на острове нашлось платье подружки Микки. 

Коно подбегает к шкафу и смотрит в зеркало. Вертится, рассматривая себя со всех сторон. 

Чин думает, что это не лучший её наряд. В ней слишком много Гавайев. Такие, как она, лучше смотрятся среди диких орхидей и в цветастых тканях. 

Коно вздыхает. 

— Минни Маус выглядит в нём лучше. Но я так счастлива, что у меня есть такое платье. Ты самый лучший. Когда я вырасту, я выйду за тебя замуж. 

Не то чтобы он слышал такое в первый раз. Его бывшая девушка была очень настойчивой и любила загадывать наперёд. А месяц назад он нашёл потерявшуюся дочь туристов. Пятилетняя блондиночка плакала и не хотела отпускать хорошего дядю, требуя жениться на ней. 

Коно залазит к нему на колени и подкрепляет обещание очередным липким поцелуем. 

***

В двадцать шесть он снимает уже третью квартиру, а в дом по соседству с родительским переезжает семья Коно. 

Она считает себя совсем взрослой, пропадает на тренировках по сёрфингу, а возле дома околачиваются подозрительные мальчишки. Мать рассказывает Чину об этом со смехом. 

Он приходит на каждый воскресный обед, Коно садится возле своего «любимого брата» и тихо рассказывает, как она любит сёрфинг, пытается разузнать побольше о его работе и заканчивает школьными историями. 

— Мы изучали вулканы. Они — как ты, — с блеском в глазах частит она и объясняет: — Все считают, что ты такой спокойный, правильный. Вначале думаешь, а только потом делаешь — не то, что я. Но это не так. Ты как вулкан. Спишь. Все где-то глубоко внутри. И однажды ты взорвёшься. Зальёшь всё лавой. Я хочу это увидеть. 

Чин не знает, что на такое ответить, и думает о ненормальности их отношений. 

— Ты знаешь об оценках Коно лучше, чем её родители, милый, — смеётся с кухни мама. 

Коно сверкает глазами и тащит Чина в свою комнату — показывать записи тренировок. Это другой дом, другая комната, но его фотография — и на этом столе. 

Со временем Чин начинает оценивать жизнь и с точки зрения своего «внутреннего вулкана». Может быть, это и глупо, но довольно… познавательно. 

Ему жаль, что Коно перестала забираться к нему на руки при любом удобном случае. 

Ей всего четырнадцать, но она уже такая высокая. 

Она не сидит у него на руках, но засыпает на его плече во время просмотра фильмов. Смеётся, бьёт его по рукам, а иногда — закидывает ноги ему на колени. 

Ему всё ещё дарят поцелуи. Наверное, это извинение за те — мокрые и липкие. Теперь Коно быстро клюёт его в щеку. Прикосновение сухое и горячее. 

От него по коже бегут мурашки. 

Так странно и неправильно. Но вулкану плевать. 

***

Неестественно бледная и спокойная Коно похожа на статую. Все вокруг плачут и заламывают руки, только её глаза сухие, она даже не двигается. Лежит, притулившись на самом краю больничной кровати, и неотрывно смотрит в стену. 

В блекло-зелёную стену, переполненную унылостью, как и всё вокруг. Чин пытается успокоить родню и выставить всех из палаты. 

— Коно должна отдохнуть, вы же слышали, что сказал доктор. 

У него получается, хоть и с трудом — совсем как при подавлении массовых беспорядков. Все расходятся, и они остаются вдвоём. 

На лице Коно — пустота, посмертная маска. 

Чин вспоминает, как пятнадцатилетняя Коно плакала, когда кто-то сказал, что она похожа на доску от сёрфа — абсолютно плоская, а мужчинам нравятся женщины с большой грудью. 

Сейчас Чин уже и не скажет, почему утешал её именно он. Они всегда жили, как будто никого вокруг больше нет. Один на один, даже посреди галдящей толпы. 

Тогда он ужасно растерялся. Стоял, как столб, и просто смотрел. Коно была первой женщиной, что плакала при нем, и он не знал, что делать. Она всхлипывала, размазывала слезы по лицу, громко шмыгала носом и пыталась выгнать его. Глядя на судорожные, исполненные горя, махания руками, Чин пришёл в себя. 

После нескольких минут борьбы — Коно сопротивлялась, как дикая кошка, — он замотал её в плед, спеленав плотный кокон. Затем прижал к себе и долго рассказывал, какая Коно на самом деле. Высокая. Гибкая и тонкая, как лиана. Стремительная. 

Красивая. 

Он говорил, что мужчинам нравятся разные девушки, а чёртов размер груди нисколько не важен. Ведь Коно будут любить за улыбки и смех, за её доброту. За любовь к жизни, фонтан энергии, вечные проделки и слабость к котятам. 

— Правда? — горько всхлипывали из кокона и пытались выпутаться. 

— Конечно. Те, кто говорит другое, — нехорошие люди, таких даже акулы не едят, кусают и выплевывают. 

— Ты дурак, — тонкая рука шлёпнула его. 

— Может быть. Но ты же мне веришь? 

— Только тебе, — и, помолчав, со своей обычной улыбкой в голосе Коно продолжила, — потому что ты красивый. 

Лучше бы она и сейчас плакала. Кричала и громила больницу. 

Он прикрывает незакрытую дверь (тётки не признают преград). Подходит к кровати и аккуратно ложится, обнимая свою девочку, как большая ложка. Прижимает к себе, стараясь не задеть травмированную ногу. 

От Коно пахнет больницей, непонятный запах, но даже под ним он чувствует солёные капли, ветер, свободу — дух океана. 

— Коно… — умоляюще просит он. 

— Я не могу заниматься сёрфингом, — это первое, что она говорит за весь день, и Чин чувствует просто невероятное облегчение. 

Всё будет хорошо. 

— Сможешь… — начинает говорить он. 

— Не так, как хочу, — перебивает Коно. 

Она дышит легко, почти незаметно, его кисть на животе приподнимается в ритме дыхания. И всем своим телом он чувствует биение её сердца. 

Коно вытягивает правую руку из-под одеяла и накрывает его ладонь своей. 

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, мне ведь семнадцать, стану, кем захочу. Может, доктором. Только отдохну немного. Побудешь со мной? 

— Конечно, — шепчет Чин. 

Внутри него зарождается непонятный жар. 

Он зарывается лицом в волосы Коно и вспоминает свои семнадцать. 

***

Тридцать — отличный возраст для женитьбы. Его невеста Малия просто чудесна. Она похожа на всех женщин его семьи. Почти на всех. 

Малия любит платья до колена и каждый день по-разному заплетает волосы. 

Она невысокая и фигуристая. Стройная, но мягкая там, где нужно. Чин любит класть голову ей на живот. Гладить крутые бедра. Сжимать грудь, что не помещается в его ладони. 

С Коно они полные противоположности. 

Коно как будто нарочно подчёркивает свои широкие плечи и маленькую грудь. Обтягивает длинные ноги джинсами. Она не снимает каблуки, и кажется, что они сравнялись в росте. 

В минуты, когда контроль Чина ослабевает, он думает, как, наверное, сложно запаковать себя так тесно. Обтянуть себя одеждой, как второй кожей. 

Невеста и сестра. Столь разные, они похожи лишь в своём к друг другу отношении. Позиция настороженного нейтралитета. Шаг до взрыва. 

— Дура, хоть и умная. Вроде и доктор, а такая наивная, — постоянно возмущается Коно. И нелогично припечатывает: — Стерва. 

Малия считает, что он слишком мягок с Коно: 

— Пойми, она не ребёнок и уж точно не малышка. 

На самом деле Чин согласен — Коно не ребёнок. Она стала совсем взрослой и будто чужой. Бросает на него непонятные взгляды, не рассказывает секреты, не обнимает. Но она — его малышка. 

И всегда будет. 

Ему тяжело оставаться спокойным, он будто идёт разломами. Выдержка рушится. Пылающая лава поднимается из глубин, течёт по живой плоти, обжигает, увеча правильного его. Переделывая. 

Что-то идёт не так. 

Он в последний раз проверяет костюм и собирается ложиться — завтра рано вставать. Малия наверняка гуляет на девичнике, ей дали на несколько выходных больше. У Чина нет сил — ещё три часа назад он дописывал отчёты, передавал дела и доказывал малолетней проститутке, что так жить нельзя. Девица попалась проницательная — нагло лыбилась и утверждала, что не таким, как он, её учить. 

Чин старательно не думает о её словах. У него всё в порядке. 

— Я ложусь! — кричит он, чтобы в гостиной услышали. 

— Хорошо! Спокойной ночи! — отвечают ему. 

Коно приехала к нему в участок и заявила, что Малия со своим девичником может прыгнуть в вулкан, а вот её брат не может провести последний свободный вечер в одиночестве. Ненадолго заглянул Камекона — притащил огромный пакет экспериментальных креветок, пожаловался на трудности мелкого бизнеса, оставил несколько ДВД-дисков, но унёс ящик пива. 

Дельный поступок — хотя бы один брачующийся должен быть не с похмелья. 

Чин ложится в кровать и смотрит в потолок. Мысли скачут, как сумасшедшие. Он думает о Малии, о Коно, и снова о Малии. 

Вспоминает, как мать плакала, узнав о помолвке. Коно сначала не верила, а потом поехала к друзьям на Мауи, так ничего и не сказав. 

Её не было две недели. 

Он скучал по ней, несмотря на подготовку к свадьбе. Только торт они выбирали день, а в споре о цветовом оформлении торжества участвовало тринадцать человек (сторонники белых скатертей просто задавили массой). 

Чин поворачивается на правый бок и вспоминает, как Малия танцевала для него хулу. 

Одетая лишь в традиционную пау, с гирляндой из белых орхидей. 

Десяток браслетов на руках и ногах звенели. 

Обнажённая грудь вздымалась. Розовые ареолы, едва прикрытые цветами, возбуждали сильнее, чем нагота. 

Тогда он не досмотрел до конца и с самым серьёзным выражением лица начал задирать юбку, утверждая, что должен проверить, везде ли она так правильно одета. Позже стало не до разговоров — Малия стонала и всё притягивала его к себе. 

Орхидеи они помяли. 

Чин тянется за телефоном и вполголоса ругается — час ночи, а сна ни в одном глазу. Он встаёт, открывает окно и бредёт на кухню выпить воды. 

В ванной шумит вода — дверь приоткрыта, и полоса света падает в коридор. 

Он собирается пройти мимо, но порыв подойти — непреодолим. 

Новая душевая кабина с хитрой вентиляцией — дорогое приобретение. Она не запотевает — Чин купил её из-за прогрессирующей паранойи: неприятно ничего не видеть из коробки метр на метр. 

Зато теперь видимость отличная. 

Три шага и россыпь капель на пластике отделяют его от Коно. 

Она стоит, запрокинув голову, и вода стекает по длинным волосам. Чин отслеживает поток по линии спины, крепким ягодицам, идеальным ногам. 

Перед глазами всё плывёт. Хочется убежать на континент и никогда не возвращаться. 

Хочется шагнуть под воду. 

Коно поворачивается и вздрагивает. Рваным движением пытается прикрыться, но застывает. И словно приняв решение — опускает руки. Маленькая грудь с торчащими, тёмными, будто вишни, сосками. 

Чин с трудом находит силы оторвать от неё взгляд и посмотреть Коно в лицо. 

Её глаза горят, в них — «смотри на меня». 

Коно медленно поворачивается, как раньше, когда хвасталась своими платьями. Они молчат. 

Чин смотрит. 

Он отворачивается только тогда, когда она отодвигает дверку и тянется за полотенцем. Глубоко вдыхает в попытке успокоиться. И уходит к себе. 

В голове детский голос повторяет «я выйду за тебя замуж», «когда я вырасту, я выйду за тебя замуж». 

Он не чувствует ни стыда, ни укоров совести. Желание перевешивает всё остальное. Просто вернуться и отпустить себя. Он знает, что его ждут. 

***

Чин верит в идею воздаяния. Кармы. Он заслужил все беды мира. Как бы он ни притворялся, глубоко внутри, в огненном пекле, на самом деле он плохой муж, племянник. 

Брат. 

Семья отвернулась от него. С работы уволили уже давно. Хорошо хоть доказательств не хватило на полноценное дело. В минуты особого отчаянья Чин думает, что тюрьма — это было бы самое то. Хорошо, родители этого уже не видят. 

Малия плакала долго и отчаянно. Ему казалось, что она делает это будто напоказ: «Смотрите! Моего мужа обвили в коррупции! Я преуспевающий врач, я давала клятвы, но что мне делать, он так очевидно виноват…».

Месяц они жили будто в параллельных мирах — умудряясь не пересекаться даже в одном помещении. Наплакавшись, она собрала вещи и ушла, пообещав прислать документы на развод. 

Долго стояла в дверях, нервным движением постоянно заправляя кучерявый локон за ухо и беспомощно глядя на чемоданы. 

— Чин, я не знаю, во что верить. Я … любила тебя, ты был добрым, понимающим. Но иногда слишком спокойным. Будто заставляешь себя таким быть, будто скрываешь что-то. Прости. 

Это самая долгая её речь за последнее время. И Чин рад ей. Пусть она считает его грязным копом. Это лучше, чем знать, что иногда, в конце особенно тяжёлого дня, он не мог заснуть и вспоминал, как вода стекала по длинным ногам его сестры. 

Дни сливаются, разбавляясь лишь допросами и встречами с государственным защитником. Чин думает, что вулкан таки извергся, но не лавой, а пылью. Пылью засыпает всё вокруг, звуки и цвета размываются, блекнут, тускнут. Окружающий мир всё меньше проникает в его пылевой кокон. 

Пыль оседает даже на бутылках виски, как будто дом необитаем. 

Шум у входной двери прерывает поток его мыслей, исполненных вулканично-пылевых метафор. Спеша в прихожую, Чин надеется, что его не собираются выселять — вишенка на торте его жизни. 

За дверью — доска для сёрфинга. 

Спустя момент растерянности Чин делает шаг назад и видит несколько больших коробок. Именно такие коробки символизируют переезд в новую счастливую жизнь в голливудских фильмах. 

Из помятого белого грузовичка какой-то мужик достаёт следующую коробку. А на газоне лежит голубой велосипед. Очень знакомый голубой велосипед. 

«Не мог же я допиться до миражей, — мелькает в голове. — Не то чтобы я вообще сегодня пил». 

— Заносите быстрее! — Коно возникает перед ним мгновенно, как по волшебству. — Я хочу всё разобрать до вечера. 

Это именно тот командный тон, которому Чин, да и не только он, не мог противостоять никогда. Он распахивает дверь до конца и идёт на кухню. В холодильнике пусто, и он звонит в службу доставки. Коно никогда не отказывалась от тайской кухни. 

Еду привозят с отъездом грузчиков. 

Они сидят на кухне и молча делят картонные коробочки. 

— Я вернулась три дня назад, — наконец говорит Коно. — Лос-Анджелес странный город, но мне понравилось. 

— Три дня? — переспрашивает Чин. Он чувствует себя дураком: надеяться, что Коно вернётся, когда всё успокоится, было глупо. 

— Ага, — невозмутимо продолжает Коно. — День пыталась понять, что происходит. День ругалась с мамой, и ещё один — собирала вещи. Ты же не выгонишь на улицу бедную сестрёнку, от которой тоже отказались? 

Коно улыбается, и Чин улыбается в ответ. 

— Конечно, нет. Если ты возьмёшь на себя мытьё посуды. 

— Без проблем, — смеётся Коно, — я разберусь с ней очень быстро. Смотри. 

Она встаёт и быстро собирает пустые коробочки в пакет. На кухне она выглядит чужеродно, слишком яркая, порывистая. Чин думает, что он быстро привыкнет. 

Вечером они в шестой раз смотрят «Криминальное чтиво» и пьют пиво. Коно как и раньше закидывает на него ноги. Большой палец на левой — немного кривой, странно, что он не замечал этого раньше. 

— Мне щекотно, — Коно выдёргивает ногу и бросает в него чипсами. 

Как будто вокруг никого нет. И Чин понимает, что это первый раз, когда они действительно одни. Их мир широк, но без семьи, без такого желанного, но тягостного звания «полицейский» он никому ничего не должен. Можно начать всё с начала — так, как хочется ему. 

Чин давно не ложился спать таким счастливым. 

Как и тогда, годы назад, он смотрит в потолок и удивляется остроте, жгучести мыслей. Ожидание невыносимо, кажется, будто прошли часы, когда дверь приоткрывается. 

Коно опирается коленом о кровать и, замерев на секунду, откидывает одеяло. 

Она прижимается к нему сразу всем телом. Длинным, угловатым. Безумно желанным. 

Чин поворачивается на бок и впервые дотрагивается до неё так, как хотелось. Он касается бедра, ведёт рукой вверх — полушарие ягодицы, талия. Осторожно трогает сморщенный, упругий сосок. 

Коно беспомощно вдыхает. Чин, как помешанный, трогает её лицо. Широкие скулы, вздёрнутый носик, мягкие губы. Он чувствует пальцами, как Коно улыбается. 

— Ты такой горячий, — шепчет она, — никакое одеяло не нужно. 

— Как вулкан, — так же тихо отвечает Чин, и сейчас он любит её так, как не мог любить никого другого. 

Он переворачивает её на спину и накрывает собою. Наклоняется и целует, просто прикоснувшись губами. И ещё раз. Коно облизывает губы и Чин повторяет за ней — обводит языком нижнюю губу, втягивает в рот, посасывает. 

— Девочка моя, — это не к месту, но ему хочется столько всего сказать. Спросить, уверена ли она. Рассказать, как ему плохо без неё. Как она невероятно хороша. Молода. Что он считает, что это судьба. И одновременно чувствует себя похотливым животным. 

— Ты помнишь? — Коно всегда понимает его. — Тебе всё можно. Потому что ты красивый. 

Она обнимает его за шею и начинает гладить по голове. 

— И сейчас ты ещё красивее, — она требовательно тянет его за волосы. 

Следующий поцелуй получается беспорядочным, они сталкиваются языками и зубами, отрываются друг от друга на секунду и снова набрасываются. Коно тяжело дышит и, внезапно тряхнув головой, кусает его в угол рта. 

Чин трётся о её живот уже мокрой головкой члена, касается липкого следа и опускает руку на лобок. Коно оставила тонкую полоску волос, коротких и мягких. Он гладит эту дорожку. 

— Ну, — бормочет Коно, немного разводя ноги, — потрогай меня. 

Чин никогда не мог ей отказать. 

***

Он просыпается поздно — кровать заливает солнечный свет, а птицы щебечут слишком бодро. 

Вторая половина кровати — пуста, но возле окна стоит коробка, которой вчера точно не было. Чин хмыкает — у Коно интересные способы дать понять, что никуда исчезать она не собирается. 

Он быстро принимает душ — возле зеркала уже выстроилась батарея баночек и бутылочек всевозможных цветов и размеров. Понюхав случайно выбранную, Чин вспоминает ночь и решает не продолжать, чтобы не задержаться в ванной дольше нужного. 

С кухни доносятся звуки радио и звон посуды. Чин тихо проходит по коридору и замирает, прислонившись к косяку. 

Коно, в одном нижнем белье, что-то увлечённо перекладывает из сковородки на тарелки возле плиты. Судя по запаху, «что-то» нещадно пригорело. Она тяжело вздыхает, поводит плечами и, будто смирившись, поворачивается к нему. 

Чин смотрит на её улыбку и думает, что это лучшее утро в его жизни. 

— Привет, — хриплым утренним голосом говорит он и бросает вопросительный взгляд на красные в белый горошек трусики. 

— Счастливые, — безмятежно объясняет Коно. — Думаю, тебе нужно найти работу. 

Чин резко, в два шага, подходит к ней, смахивает растрёпанные пряди с лица и толкается языком в этот прекрасный, влажный рот. Нацеловавшись, он прислоняется лбом ко лбу Коно и вздыхает, успокаиваясь. 

— Да, нужно. Мой бывший напарник обещал помочь. 

Коно улыбается и тянется к стакану апельсинового сока на столе. 

— Я давно не видела мистера МакГарретта. 

**Author's Note:**

> Кэролайн Кин — коллективный псевдоним, под которым издавалась серия о девушке-детективе Нэнси Дрю.
> 
> Дьюк Каханамоку — пловец, киноактёр и просто легенда гавайского сёрфинга.


End file.
